Un plan (casi) perfecto
by Neblinosa
Summary: En el que Tony tiene un plan maestro, a Pepper se le disparan los niveles de estrés y Bruce ve venir los resultados de lejos.


**NOTAS**

Escrito para **cloe2gs** dentro de las actividades del Amigo Invisible 2012 de la comunidad **Avengers-esp**

La petición era un Tony celoso de Steve debido a un malentendido. El resultado no es exactamente ese pero es lo máximo a lo que he sido capaz de acercarme. Lamentablemente soy incapaz de escribir escenas NC-17, así que ha quedado algo cojo (mucho) en ese sentido.

Por otra parte, juro por todos los dioses que es un Tony/Pepper (aunque la mayor parte del fic sea más bien Tony/Plan y Bruce/Paciencia infinita y offscreen Pepper/antiácidos). Lo que sí que hay en abundancia es muuuucho cachondeo (y cantidades industriales de Tony siendo un capullo), así que espero que te diviertas leyéndolo!

Ya para finalizar, dar un millón de gracias a ese grupo de maravillosas amigotas que me han ido cogiendo de la manita mientras intentaba escribir el fic. Sin ellas, no me cabe duda de que no hubiera sido capaz de terminar esta historia. En la vida.

* * *

**Un plan (casi) perfecto**

En una parte de su mente, Tony examinó con distraída admiración la intensidad de la mirada iracunda que le estaba clavando Pepper desde la puerta del gimnasio. Si ese nivel de cabreo pudiera convertirse en energía, la torre Stark, incluidas las _súper necesidades_de sus nuevos inquilinos, podría abastecerse durante medio año. Como mínimo.

El resto de su ser estaba terriblemente ocupado experimentando el interminable dolor de verse doblado como una rosquilla mientras una ex agente rusa le atenazaba el cuello con unos muslos que bien podrían estar hechos de granito. Aparentemente, un dulce tormento en teoría. No tanto en la práctica.

—Pepper, querida —consiguió decir entre un jadeo y el siguiente— esto no es lo que parece.

—Ah, entonces Natasha no está barriendo el suelo del gimnasio con tu triste trasero. —respondió ella, levantando una ceja roja con precisión milimétrica– a una hora en la que deberías estar supervisando _personalmente_el montaje del colector de neutrones en ExpoStark.

Tony dedujo que había una pregunta ahí, en alguna parte, pero, cuando el tono de Pepper perdía los signos de puntuación y parecía gotear cubitos de hielo, bueno, esos momentos eran señal inequívoca de que estaba a punto de experimentar un círculo infernal repleto de dolor corporativo. Hecho especialmente para él.

—Vale, esto es precisamente lo que parece —reconoció Tony a regañadientes con el poco aire que le quedaba. —Pero debo protestar sobre lo de mi culo. Mi trasero es algo espectacular. ¡Una obra de arte!

Con un resoplido divertido, Natasha dio un último apretón antes de liberarle del agarre muslar de oso siberiano. Trabajosamente y descubriendo dolores en músculos cuya existencia desconocía, Tony consiguió desdoblarse y tumbarse boca arriba sobre las colchonetas, respirando trabajosamente.

—¿Mañana a la misma hora, Stark?

Tony agitó débilmente una mano hacia la mujer.

—Claro, que no se diga que soy capaz de rechazar una invitación a proseguir mi épico romance con el suelo del gimnasio, Natasha.

La espía pelirroja decidió que no merecía la pena contestar a su sarcasmo y tras despedirse amigablemente de Pepper abandonó el gimnasio sin volver la vista atrás.

—En el fondo sé que me aprecia. Que piensa que nuestra amistad puede ser algo de leyenda. Estoy completamente seguro.

—Tony.

Tony estaba demasiado familiarizado con ese tono. Con el momento en que el cabreo se deslizaba a un lado y dejaba lugar a una profunda decepción. Oh, sí. Era algo que conocía demasiado bien.

Intentando mantener cierto grado de dignidad, se puso lentamente en pie, comprobando que Natasha no le había roto para siempre.

—Se me fue el santo al cielo, Pepps— explicó. —Se me fue completamente de la cabeza. Ya sabes, como cuando tengo planeada una sesión de entrenamiento todo lo demás—

—_Tony. _

Pepper podía estar diciendo su nombre, pero lo que Tony oyó en realidad era ese frígido _"Señor Stark" _que parecía haberle acompañado durante toda su vida.

—Vamos Pepper, no necesito estar presente para todas y cada una de las preparaciones de la Expo y tú lo sabes. —dijo mientras se sacudía distraídamente los pantalones de deporte. —Incluso una panda de monos amaestrados serían capaces de montar ese maldito colector.

—¿Y de establecer la subrutina de seguridad que la compañía de seguros nos exige para poder montar ah, cómo lo has llamado, _ese maldito colector_?

Jum, sabía que se había olvidado de algo.

—¿Ups?

Pepper suspiró con exasperación, miró con firmeza a Tony y su lenguaje corporal empezó a decir a gritos que se preparaba para echarle el sermón de su vida sobre la responsabilidad laboral. Hombres hechos de una pasta mucho más recia que de la que estaba hecho Tony Stark habían llorado como bebés al ser sometidos a la glacial eficiencia y sentido de la responsabilidad de la señorita Virginia Potts.

Cuando ya se planteaba mandarlo todo al carajo y salir corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus doloridas piernas, la salvación apareció, tímidamente, en la puerta del gimnasio. Tenía un aspecto sospechosamente similar al del capitán Steve Rogers. El cual parecía estar debatiendo la idoneidad de ese dicho popular de que una retirada a tiempo era una victoria.

Tony volatilizó cualquier sentimiento de culpa que pudiera haber tenido (a veces pasaba) por involucrar a un inocente en el estallido de la nueva guerra fría y con una sonrisa enorme y tan falsa como un billete de tres dólares, saludó efusivamente a su compañero de armas.

—¡Rogers! —saludó al otro hombre con la mano exageradamente mientras Pepper volvía a fulminarle con la mirada— Pasa, pasa. Mi casa es su casa, o en este caso, mi gimnasio. Ya sabes.

—Tony, no hemos acabado.— siseó Pepper y él hizo un esfuerzo titánico para pretender no haberla oído.

La expresión del soldado expresaba claramente que preferiría mil veces volver a pasar otra temporadita en su tumba de hielo antes que interrumpir la conversación, pero Tony sabía que estaba demasiado bien educado como para darse la vuelta y salir pitando.

Buen trabajo, señora Rogers. Dios la tenga en su gloria.

—Ah, buenos días señor Stark. Espero no interrumpir.—dijo Steve con el cuidado del que está acercándose a una bomba para desactivarla sabiendo que podría estallar en cualquier momento.

—Por favor, dejemos eso de "Señor Stark". Suena demasiado estirado y yo soy, bueno, yo. — contestó Tony con jovialidad mientras deseaba fervientemente que Steve interrumpiera ese momento todo lo que quisiera. —¿Puedo llamarte Steve, verdad? Tanto "señor" por aquí y por allá es terriblemente pedante. ¡Y claro que no interrumpes!

Pasó al lado de la pelirroja para ir hasta el recién llegado y asegurarse de que el otro hombre no mandaba la buena educación al carajo y salía por patas. Estaba seguro de que por muy héroe de guerra que fuera, Steve tenía que tener ciertos instintos de supervivencia que tarde o temprano acabarían manifestándose. Y debía asegurarse de que eso no ocurriera.

—¿Qué te parecen las instalaciones?—inquirió, haciendo un gesto con un brazo que abarcaba la sala que tenía a sus espaldas.

A pesar de formularla como parte de su intento de distracción, había genuina curiosidad en su pregunta. Las características físicas de algunos de los miembros de los Vengadores planteaban todo un reto a la hora de prever qué grado de resistencia tenía que tener el material utilizado en sus sesiones de entrenamiento. Después de todo, los rumores sobre la cantidad de sacos de boxeo que SHIELD había tenido que encargar durante la breve estancia del capitán en sus instalaciones habían adquirido proporciones legendarias. Y a Tony no le gustaba que le pillaran desprevenido.

—Son impresionantes, señor, um, Tony.

Tony le dedicó una sonrisa genuina al hombretón y la actitud de Steve se relajó una fracción. Dándole una palmadita amistosa en el hombro, se giró para guiarle hacia la sala.

Y fue en ese momento cuando vio la cara de Pepper.

Todo rastro del cabreo de hacía unos momentos parecía haberse evaporado. Estaba mirando hacia ellos, con ojos como platos y un tanto boquiabierta, rostro demudado por la expresión de sorpresa más evidente que Tony jamás había visto en sus bellas facciones.

La gente hablaba de bombillas encendiéndose cuando surgía una idea. En el caso de Tony, en ese momento, se le encendió el equivalente a todos los focos del estadio de los Yankees: Pepper nunca se había encontrado con Steve Rogers.

Se hubiera echado a reír ante la reacción casi reverencial de la pelirroja si otra idea, mucho más interesante y beneficiosa para sus intereses personales, no se hubiera abierto por su mente con la facilidad de un cuchillo caliente hendiendo mantequilla.

—Vaya, dónde estarán mis modales— dijo Tony con falsa contrición, guiando inmisericorde a Steve hasta donde Pepper esperaba mientras su mente trabajaba a toda máquina esbozando su plan.—Creo que no os conocéis. Steve, te presento a la señorita Pepper Potts, directora general de las industrias Stark y mi adorada media naranja. Pepper, este es el capitán Steve Rogers.

—Un placer conocerla, señora.

—Ah.

Tony tuvo que contener una sonrisa de deleite ante la momentánea falta de palabras de Pepper, que miraba azorada a Rogers, un leve matiz de sonrojo coloreando sus pómulos. La mujer se aclaró la garganta y estrechó la mano que el soldado le ofrecía.

—Es todo un honor, capitán.

Mientras los otros dos se presentaban, Tony fue moviéndose, con tanto disimulo como sus doloridos músculos le dejaban, hacia la puerta del gimnasio. Una vez se aseguró de que Pepper estaba demasiado embobada con su pequeña charla con Steve y que éste parecía genuinamente a gusto con ella, Tony se escabulló sin pudor alguno hacia su laboratorio con un rápido "nos vemos luego, chicos".

Tenía un plan maestro que implementar.

Tony entró a la carrera en el laboratorio que solía compartir con Bruce, con cara de estar poseído por una "IDEA BRILLANTE".

Técnicamente, el laboratorio era de Bruce. Se le había asignado para su uso personal cuando SHIELD había decidido hacer que todos los Vengadores compartieran alojamiento en la Torre Stark. "Friends versión superhéroes", lo había llamado Tony. "Cierre el pico, Stark, y lléveselos a esa monstruosidad que llama casa.", había sido la contestación de Fury.

Había que reconocer que el director de SHIELD a veces tenía las mejores ideas del mundo. Era como volver a sus años de estudiante universitario pero esta vez con superpoderes.

Así que básicamente, cuando Tony no estaba salvando gatitos de los árboles o inventando la rueda de nuevo en su taller, le gustaba dejarse caer por allí para incordiar a su amigo un rato.

Al oírle entrar, Bruce levantó la cabeza, le lanzó una mirada especulativa y con meticulosa indiferencia, volvió a su trabajo.

—No, Tony.

—¡Aún no he abierto la boca!— exclamó Tony, muy ofendido por la poca fe que el otro científico demostraba en él.—¿Y si viniera a hablarte de una idea revolucionaria para conseguir la paz mundial?

—¿Has tenido una idea revolucionaria para conseguir la paz mundial?—preguntó Bruce muy despacio, como si hablase con un niño pequeño, pero sin apartar los ojos de su experimento.

—Bueno, no, pero—

—Precisamente.— dijo el físico tranquilamente mientras ajustaba los aumentos de su microscopio.

—Pero...

—No.

La palabra estaba cargada de ominosa finalidad. Tony debía reconocer que Bruce era un maestro en dar conversaciones por zanjadas. Cualquier persona en el mundo que conociera de la, ejem, "condición" del inefable doctor Banner tendría que estar mal de la cabeza para atrever a prolongar una discusión en contra de los deseos del buen doctor.

Lamentablemente, si bien Tony tenía una cabeza privilegiada, no podía decirse que fuera _"cualquier persona"._

Con despreocupación, arrastró un taburete junto al lugar de trabajo del otro hombre, se sentó de un salto y le dio un pequeño empujón, hombro con hombro.

—Puede que no sea la precursora de la paz mundial, vale, pero mi idea es una idea _fabulosa_. Y tienes que oírla, porque si hay alguien que puede apreciarla en toda su gloriosidad, ese eres tú, amigo mío.

Bruce levantó entonces los ojos del microscopio y su mirada se suavizó al mirar a Tony.

—Me la vas a contar lo quiera o no. Y nada que no sea una visita del otro tipo te detendrá, ¿no?— quiso confirmar su amigo, con un tono de afectuosa exasperación.—Y _"gloriosidad" _ni siquiera es una palabra.

Tony le ofreció una amplia y genuina sonrisa. Siempre había sabido que había razones de peso para que Bruce fuera su favoritísimo entre todos los Vengadores. Su habitual disposición a aguantar las excentricidades de Tony no era sino la menor de ellas.

—Ya sabes todo el lío que se está montando con lo de ExpoStark, ¿no?

—Cómo para no saberlo, teniendo en cuenta que cierto genio millonario me apuntó para dar una charla. _Sin mencionármelo antes._

Tony meneó una mano con gesto indiferente pasando olímpicamente de la recriminación de su amigo. En el fondo sabía que la parte didáctica de su trabajo a Bruce le encantaba. Estaba quejándose simplemente por quejarse.

—El tema es que Pepper está que se sube con las paredes con todo el follón de la organización.—continuó mientras intentaba mirar por encima del hombro de Bruce qué era lo que tenía sobre la platina de su microscopio.—Y está en modo caza y captura.

—Me pregunto por qué.—contestó Bruce en un tono que rezumaba sarcasmo, mientras y empujó suavemente a Tony con el hombro para alejarle de su experimento— Ah sí, espera. ¿Tal vez porque te estás saltando sistemáticamente todas las citas de tu agenda?

—Pepper es más que capaz de encargarse de todo. Es más, lo hará mil veces mejor que lo que pudiera hacer yo, eso te lo garantizo.

Bruce soltó un resoplido divertido y volvió a examinar el extraño compuesto con el que estaba trabajando —No estoy en posición de juzgarte, Tony. Tú sabrás que haces.

Favoritísimo se quedaba corto. Bruce era _el mejor_. Así de simple.

—La cosa es, —continuó Tony mientras movía las manos de forma vehemente. —que se me ha ocurrido algo para mantener distraída a Pepper esta semana que queda hasta la inauguración.

El físico dejó de escrutar el misterioso compuesto a través del microscopio y se giró para lanzar a Tony una mirada completamente incrédula. Éste se bajó del taburete de un salto y se dirigió hacia el soporte del proyector holográfico que se encontraba sobre una consola cercana.

—Me duele ver semejante demostración de poca fe, Bruce. Me duele muy, muy dentro. ¡En el alma!. —dijo Tony en tono lastimero dándose unos golpecitos sobre el reactor incrustado en su pecho. Vio con satisfacción cómo su amigo luchaba contra la carcajada que amenazaba con escapársele.

—A lo que iba. —continuó mientras proyectaba una pizarra holográfica en la que empezó a escribir rápidamente el algoritmo que le daría la libertad esa semana. —Debido a que nuestra relación es el culmen de la perfección y que la época de la luna de miel no va a terminar _jamás_, pudiera ser que se me hubiera olvidado que la adorable pero férrea como un sargento de marines señorita Potts tiene una debilidad. Una debilidad que, en este entorno en particular, me va a resultar extremadamente fácil aprovechar.

—¿Vas a caer tan bajo como para usar esa supuesta debilidad de Pepper para escaquearte de tus obligaciones como organizador de ExpoStark? —preguntó Bruce con un tono mezcla de admiración y horror.

—¿Qué pasó con eso de no juzgarme?— Tony ofreció una sonrisa ladeada a Bruce. —Todo vale en el amor y la guerra organizativa, amigo mío.

El físico, durante unos largos segundos, se le quedó mirando, contemplativo. Después sacudió la cabeza en resignación y volvió a retomar su experimento.

—Supongo que serás consciente de que este plan tuyo va a terminar en lágrimas y súplicas, ¿verdad?. Las tuyas, para ser más exactos.

—Una excusa perfecta para que Pepper y yo pasemos una temporada en algún paraíso tropical reconciliándonos. —sonrió Tony con picardía mientras le daba el toque final al algoritmo y terminaba la última fórmula con una floritura.

—Lágrimas, Tony. Ríos y ríos de lágrimas. Recuerda mis palabras.

Tony hizo caso omiso de la predicción de su amigo y, con un rápido movimiento de la mano, deslizó los cálculos que aparecían en tablero virtual hacia su móvil Stark de última generación. Con paso ágil se dirigió hacia la puerta del laboratorio. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, la voz de Bruce le detuvo.

—¿Y ya está? ¿Te vas a ir sin siquiera explicarme detalladamente todos los recovecos de tu plan? ¿O al menos cuál es esa misteriosa debilidad de Pepper?

Tony se giró para encontrarse con la mirada oscura de Bruce, que había levantado la vista de su microscopio para verle marchar.

—Oh, su debilidad es algo muy sencillo. —sonrió travieso. —Me temo que simplemente no puede resistirse a un hombre de uniforme.

Tony se preguntó si una inmensa cesta de frutas y un ramo de las flores más caras sería una muestra de agradecimiento apropiada para SHIELD. La súper secreta organización gubernamental se había empeñado en establecer una agenda de reinserción contemporánea para el ilustre capitán Steve Rogers, que muy a propósito se descargaba de manera semanal en la tablet que le habían entregado al soldado.

Este pequeño pero importante detalle había simplificado tantísimo el desarrollo de su plan de distracción que hasta un crío de tres años bajo los efectos de un subidón de azúcar podría haber sido capaz de implementar el algoritmo que había diseñado.

Con la ayuda de JARVIS, Tony insertó su nuevo y maravilloso programa en el sistema informático de la torre Stark. De forma prácticamente indetectable, el software (virus quedaba demasiado feo) se había infiltrado en el sistema operativo de la tablet de Steve. Una vez allí, simplemente esperó a que se produjera una transmisión de datos que actualizara la información sobre las actividades previstas y se hizo con el control absoluto de la agenda.

Lo hermoso del programita era que era prácticamente indetectable. Los cambios que introducía en los itinerarios de Steve eran casi inapreciables: un cambio de localización por aquí, adelanto de una hora por allá... Nada que fuera a llamar la atención y lanzar las campanas de alarma en el centro de control de SHIELD.

Por otro lado, y ahí era donde su software pasaba de mero programa a obra de arte, mediante una serie de complejos cálculos estadísticos, su pequeñín era capaz de predecir el futuro. O más bien, predecir el comportamiento futuro de Pepper basándose en el análisis de reacciones que ella había tenido cuando Tony se había saltado alguna reunión.

Y a su vez todo el sistema enlazaba con la propia agenda de actividades relacionadas con ExpoStark de Tony, que previamente habían sido clasificadas según su grado de importancia. De esa forma, su software podía prever con un margen de quince minutos, arriba o abajo, la aparición en la torre de una Pepper dispuesta a flagelarle con un monumental cabreo y modificar la agenda de Steve en consecuencia para que sus caminos se cruzaran.

Si su primer encuentro en el gimnasio servía de precedente, Pepper pasaría de su modo _"Atila el Huno empresarial"_ al de _"cachorrillo adorable"_ en cuestión de milisegundos. Y Tony sería libre —¡libre!— para seguir trasteando alegremente en su taller. O familiarizándose con el suelo del gimnasio, cortesía de Natasha, o para dedicarse a cualquier actividad que no implicara tener que lidiar con supervisiones o reuniones de consejo de administración o comprobaciones de última hora de la gala inaugural de ExpoStark.

Era un plan simplemente perfecto.

La cita de su agenda escogida para probar que el funcionamiento del programa era el correcto fue una pequeña reunión sobre cattering a la que Pepper había insistido que debía acudir. Si para dar su opinión sobre el sabor de los canapés o para decidir la colocación de las mesas no tenía ni idea, porque nada más que Pepper había mencionado la palabra "reunión" la mente de Tony había entrado en estado de pausa y no recordaba apenas nada de aquella conversación.

Personalmente, él era de la opinión de que si llevaban doscientos paquetes de oreos probablemente a la gente de la gala de inauguración se les quitarían los caretos de estirados que solían tener y todos serían más felices.

Así que, con premeditación y alevosía, en vez de acudir al edificio de congresos del recinto de la ExpoStark, Tony se había quedado repantigado en el sofá de la sala de estar que el grupo compartía en la torre tomándose un café con Bruce. Cuarenta minutos después del supuesto inicio de la reunión, JARVIS le había informado que Pepper acababa de llegar al edificio y que _"el ritmo cardíaco de la señorita Potts es un tanto elevado, señor"_. Como había previsto, Pepper había aparecido por la puerta de la sala unos instantes después, impecablemente vestida y con un cabreo glorioso.

Mientras Pepper había ido cogiendo velocidad en el sermón sobre lo incorregible e irresponsable que era Tony y que para cuándo tenía pensado crecer, Tony había estado mirando subrepticiamente su reloj, controlando mentalmente el tiempo que iba transcurriendo hasta que hiciera aparición Steve.

Ni siquiera habían pasado un par de minutos de la regañina cuando Steve había aparecido por la puerta, con aspecto un poco confundido, como si alguien hubiera cambiado un evento de su agenda en el último momento.

Figúrate.

Contener la sonrisa triunfal había supuesto un esfuerzo titánico pero la mirada soslayada que le había lanzado Bruce había dejado bien patente que a él no le había engañado. Sin embargo con Pepper había funcionado a las mil maravillas. Tan pronto había visto llegar al soldado, se había detenido a mitad de frase y su lenguaje corporal había mutado de _"enfado monumental"_ a un _"oh dios mío me ha visto gritando. Qué vergüenza."_

Steve, siendo el ejemplo vivo de lo que eran los buenos modales, la había saludado muy cortésmente y Pepper, cuya buena educación no había sido entonces sino una losa que la iba a arrastrar hacia la derrota más ignominiosa, había entablado una breve conversación con él, dejando aparcado el sermón y permitiendo a Tony escabullirse con una ridícula excusa.

Éxito aplastante.

Desde ese momento, el P.E.P.P.E.R. (Programa Evitador de Pregones Punitivos y Enfados Reiterados) había funcionado a la perfección en cuatro ocasiones y contando.

Tony _adoraba_ cuando sus planes salían exactamente como él quería.

Tony _odiaba_ cuando sus planes no salían exactamente como él quería.

Dentro de todos los cálculos que Tony había efectuado antes de desarrollar su programa maravilloso, siempre había contado con la certeza de que, tarde o temprano, Pepper iba a notar que los continuos encuentros con Steve estaban orquestados por Tony. La verdadera belleza de su plan era que, a pesar de saberlo, ella no podía hacer nada para evitar la manipulación; la mera presencia de Steve y el tremendo respeto que inspiraba en Pepper siempre provocaría que ésta echase el freno antes de lanzarse a echar uno de sus más que justificados sermones. Y ese era, al fin y al cabo, el objetivo final de la brillante idea de Tony.

Sin embargo, después de tantos años juntos y tantas experiencias compartidas, debería de haber aprendido a no subestimar a su pelirroja favorita. Porque si su objetivo era el de distraer a Pepper cuando inevitablemente apareciera para regañarle, de repente, de un día para otro, Pepper dejó de aparecer por ningún lado.

Cuando, faltando cuatro días para la inauguración, no se presentó a darle el reglamentario tirón de orejas después de haberse saltado otra ridícula reunión sobre el color de la decoración del escenario en el que se desarrollaría el acto de apertura, Tony se extrañó un poco pero no le dio mayor importancia. Después de todo Pepper tenía la agenda un tanto apretada como bien demostraba que no hubieran sido capaces de tener un momento de intimidad en casi quince días.

Sin embargo, cuando esa "no aparición" volvió a repetirse en los siguientes dos días, Tony empezó a experimentar una incipiente sensación de inquietud que, poquito a poquito, le empezó a reconcomer. Sólo había una explicación: Pepper preparaba su revancha. Y no había cosa más peligrosa que una pelirroja tenaz y extremadamente capaz dedicando su considerable intelecto a ponerle a uno en su sitio.

Para cuando la mañana del día anterior al gran acontecimiento llegó, esa pequeña sensación de inquietud había transmutado en algo sospechosamente similar al pánico; Tony se había "olvidado" de ir al ensayo general de la ceremonia de apertura y aún así no había habido signos de Pepper por ningún lado.

Básicamente, estaba jodido.

—Esa forma tuya de tamborilear con tus dedos sobre la mesa es extremadamente irritante.—dijo Bruce con tranquilidad, mientras garabateaba distraídamente algunas fórmulas en una libreta que, por las pintas, había visto días mejores.

—¿Qué? —Tony, sentado en una de las sillas de la amplia cocina de la torre, llevaba observando la puerta de entrada a la cocina como un halcón desde hacía más de media hora. Ausentemente, separó la vista de su objetivo para mirar a su amigo. —¿Decías algo?

Bruce lanzó un pequeño resoplido, lleno de esa mezcla de exasperación y afecto que Tony parecía provocar en él cada vez con más frecuencia, y siguió con sus garabatos.

—Esto no es normal. —masculló Tony, volviendo a su feroz contemplación de la puerta. —No sé qué está tramando pero esta tranquilidad no es propia de ella. No puede significar nada bueno...

—¿Después de la semanita que le has dado a la pobre te extrañas? —apuntó incisivamente Bruce.

—Pepper es más de reacciones inmediatas.—dijo Tony a modo de explicación. —Es alguien que no tiene ningún problema en venir a decirme las cosas a la cara y ponerme en mi sitio. Ya las has visto llegar hecha una furia varias veces: ojos relampagueantes como una diosa, el rubor del enfado tiñendo sus mejillas, esa forma tan adorable de agitar el dedo cuando te echa la bronca... — dejó la frase flotar unos momentos en el aire mientras su rostro adoptaba una expresión soñadora.

Bruce levantó la cabeza de su raída libreta lo justo para clavarle una mirada incrédula.

—A lo que iba. —prosiguió, impertérrito. —Esta tranquilidad apesta a premeditación y Pepper con tiempo para planear una venganza es algo que ni siquiera me atrevo a contemplar.

Reprimiendo un escalofrío y con un oteo intenso hacia la puerta, Tony decidió que era momento de establecer medidas preventivas.  
—JARVIS, necesito que me informes nada más que Pepper llegue a la torre.

—_Por supuesto, señor_.—respondió la voz incorpórea de la inteligencia artificial que daba vida a su casa. —_Si me permite el dato, la señorita Potts estuvo aquí hace noventa y tres minutos._

—Espera, ¿qué?.—exclamó Tony, dando un respingo en su silla. Hasta Bruce pareció decidir que la noticia merecía su atención y dejó a un lado su trabajo —¿Pepper estuvo aquí? ¿Y cómo es que no se me avisó?

—_Permítame recordarle que en ese momento no existía_—

—Vale, vale. —interrumpió exasperado agitando una mano vigorosamente. —no había ninguna instrucción de que se me avisase. Claro que no. Muy bien. Rebobinemos. Vuélvela a tocar, JARVIS, y esta vez despacito y con una explicación más detallada.

—_La señorita Potts estuvo unos minutos en el hall del edificio. El capitán Rogers se reunió con ella allí y luego ambos dejaron la torre y se fueron en el coche de la señorita Potts._

Tony se tomó unos segundos para asimilar la información.

—Tony, no saques conclusiones precipitadas. —dijo Bruce con suavidad. —Estoy seguro de que no es lo que parece.

Tony fulminó a su amigo con la mirada.

—Por supuesto que es lo que parece. —dijo Tony con la voz cargada de resentimiento. —Ahora Steve es su _favorito._

Bruce se le quedó mirando con expresión extraña y Tony rechinó los dientes.

—¿Tienes miedo de que Pepper te deje para estar con Steve?— preguntó su amigo con cautela.

Tony se sintió como si le hubiera arrastrado una marea de incredulidad.

—¡¿Qué?¡ ¡No! —exclamó completamente indignado. —¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir que Pepper fuera a romper conmigo. Ella _me quiere_.

Si había algo de lo que Tony estaba completa y absolutamente seguro era que los sentimientos que tenía por Pepper eran plenamente correspondidos. El ceño de Bruce se frunció en evidente confusión.

—Cómo logras entrar en una habitación con el tamaño que tiene tu ego jamás cesará de ser un misterio. —dijo su amigo con acidez. —Pero bueno, si tan seguro estás de que Pepper no te engañaría con Steve, ¿cuál es el problema entonces?

Tony se levantó de la silla con energía apenas contenida y empezó a caminar nerviosamente por la cocina, de una pared a la otra.

—¿Pero no lo ves? _Pepper. Prefiere. A. Steve._

Tony siguió con su frenético paseo mientras que Bruce abandonaba cualquier intento de seguir el hilo de su proceso mental.

—Pretendamos que esta conversación tiene algún sentido —comentó el físico mientras recogía la libreta y el bolígrafo de encima de la mesa. —¿Qué hay de malo en que Pepper y Steve se lleven bien?

—Me encanta que se lleven bien —apostilló Tony con vehemencia. —Lo que intolerable es que él sea su favorito y no yo. Desde que nos conocemos siempre he sido yo su favorito. _Siempre._

Por un momento Tony creyó que Bruce lo iba a mandar todo al carajo y que dejaría que su amigote verde fuera el que se encargara de lidiar con él. Eso, o iba a estrangularle y esconder luego su cadáver. No lo tenía muy claro.

—¿Sabes qué?, —dijo Bruce, completamente exasperado y claramente dispuesto emprender una retirada a tiempo— es mejor que lo dejemos aquí. Al fin y al cabo yo necesito mi cerebro para trabajar y esta pequeña charla creo que me lo ha empezado a licuar. Lo noto algo reblandecido.

Con decisión, Bruce se metió el bolígrafo en el bolsillo de su camisa y sujetó la libreta bajo el brazo antes de dirigirse hacia la salida. Cuando ya estaba con un pie fuera de la puerta, se detuvo un momento y con un tono lleno de perversa satisfacción se dirigió a Tony.

—Ah, y, ¿Tony?. Recuerda: Mares y mares de lágrimas.

Con ese último recordatorio, el físico finalmente se fue y Tony se quedó allí solo, de pie en medio de la cocina, mientras internamente usaba un repertorio de maldiciones que habrían hecho sonrojar a un bucanero borracho.

Tenía que arreglar todo ese desaguisado y sabía exactamente la forma de conseguirlo.

Mientras la armadura de Ironman flotaba silenciosamente frente a la terraza del piso de Pepper, Tony se preguntó si tal vez no hubiera sido mejor esperar al día siguiente y disculparse en condiciones, con las flores y toda la parafernalia que una situación así conllevaba.

Reconcomido por esa horrible sensación que era el sentimiento de culpa, apenas había conseguido aguantar hasta una hora a la que, ya entrada la noche, sabía que Pepper estaría en casa. En cuanto JARVIS le había informado solícitamente que eran las once de la noche, Tony había agarrado la maleta de la armadura portátil de Ironman, se había enfundado su traje metálico y se había lanzado de cabeza al cielo nocturno neoyorkino con un único propósito en mente: conseguir el perdón.

Pero en esos momentos, allí frente a la terraza de la mujer que amaba, las dudas se cernieron sobre él como un peso insoportable sobre su estómago. ¿Y si no le perdonara? ¿Y si estaba tan furiosa que ni siquiera quisiera verle?

—Pareces un gigantesco mosquito rojo y dorado ahí arriba. —dijo una voz femenina. —Estás asustando a los vecinos.

Tony miró sobresaltado hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y se encontró con Pepper mirándole desde la puerta de cristal de la terraza. Llevaba unos pantalones de pijama a cuadros y una camiseta de manga corta unas cuantas tallas más grande de lo necesario. Estaba tan adorable que por un momento Tony se olvidó hasta de para qué había ido allí. Sólo la inexpresividad de aquel hermoso rostro consiguió que volviera a centrarse en los asuntos que había ido a resolver.

—No creo que tus vecinos sean tan impresionables —contestó Tony, intentando dar algo de ligereza a la situación.

Pepper se limitó a mirarle en silencio durante unos segundos y luego se dió la vuelta y entró de nuevo en el apartamento sin mediar palabra, dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí.

—Mierda. Podías haberme avisado de que estaba ahí, JARVIS.

—_Señor, me temo que la señorita Potts no se encuentra actualmente en las cercanías de la torre Stark_

—Ja, ja, ja. —rio Tony con sarcasmo. —Menuda carrera te espera como cómico.

—_Eso espero, señor_.

Soltando una opinión nada halagüeña sobre su inteligencia artificial, Tony aterrizó sobre el suelo de la terraza y dio la orden al traidor de JARVIS para que el traje se desmontara. Las piezas metálicas fueron desensamblándose hasta que quedaron nuevamente recogidas en su forma de maleta. Tony la cogió y siguió a Pepper dentro del apartamento.

Ella le esperaba de pie en la sala de estar, junto al sofá, con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho y con una expresión en el rostro que dejaba claro que no iba a ponerle las cosas fáciles a Tony.

—Antes que nada quiero pedirte perdón. —dijo Tony rápidamente antes de que Pepper pudiera empezar a hablar. —Esta semana me he comportado como un auténtico capullo y lo siento muchísimo.

—No soy la única a la que le debes una disculpa.

Tony asintió, completamente de acuerdo con ella.

—Sí, sí. Lo sé. Y hablaré con Steve para disculparme en cuanto vuelva a la torre.

Pepper lanzó una mirada calculadora al maletín/armadura que Tony llevaba en la mano. El único tipo de armadura de Ironman que no necesitaba de la ayuda de la legión de ayudantes robóticos para poder ser desmontada.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se entrecerraron peligrosamente.

—Te veo muy seguro de ti mismo —dijo ella con un tono glacial, señalando la maleta con un movimiento de cabeza.

Si tenía que ser honesto, la esperanza de poder pasar la noche en el apartamento con Pepper había sido un factor determinante para elegir ese determinado modelo de armadura. Al fin y al cabo, el poder compartir unos momentos de intimidad con ella, a solas, era algo que había echado muchísimo de menos.

—No es que estuviera seguro de mí mismo, Peps. —dijo con suavidad pero con absoluta seriedad. —Diría más bien que estaba, no, _estoy_ esperanzado.

Tony le ofreció a Pepper una pequeña sonrisa, cálida y honesta, y vio como la expresión de Pepper se relajaba fraccionalmente.

—Buena respuesta.

—Ya sabes que aprendo rápido.

Ella meneó la cabeza y lanzó un sonoro suspiro de resignación.

—Tengo que darte la razón cuando la tienes, Tony. —dijo Pepper en un tono que si bien serio, había perdido la gelidez inicial. —Esta semana te has comportado como un verdadero capullo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —admitió Tony mientras se acercaba a Pepper para cogerla de las manos.

Fue en ese momento cuando Tony supo que todo iría bien. Que Pepper le estaba perdonando y que las cosas se iban a arreglar. El enorme peso que había estado arrastrando todo el día se desvaneció en el aire, como si un mago hubiera chasqueados sus dedos para hacerlo desaparecer.

Tony envolvió delicadamente las esbeltas manos de la mujer pelirroja con las suyas, callosas y bastante más toscas. La calidez y suavidad de los dedos que ahora tenía prisioneros era como un bálsamo para lo mal que lo había pasado ese día.

—Y lo peor de todo es que si volviera a darse la misma situación, lo volverías a hacer. —apostilló Pepper con acidez.

—Probablemente, sí. —admitió sin ningún tipo de tapujos y su premio fue una brevísima sonrisa. —pero es que ya sabes que detesto todo lo que tiene que ver con el área organizativa. Y, dios. Los consejos de administración. —añadió con sentimiento. —Deberían ser erradicados de la faz del planeta.

La suave risa femenina tintineó como una campanilla.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Tony?

—Si quieres, tengo unas ideas fabulosas al respecto. —le guiñó un ojo de una forma completamente desvergonzada y Pepper no pudo reprimir la carcajada.

—¡Tony! —dijo fingiendo estar profundamente escandalizada. Pepper liberó una mano de la cálida prisión de las de Tony y le dio una pequeña palmada en el dorso de las suyas.

—Me refería a acompañarme mañana a la gala de inauguración de la Expo, por supuesto. —apuntó él inocentemente.

Pepper se removió inquieta.

—Sobre eso, —comenzó, cautelosa. —Ya he quedado para ir con Steve.

Tony abrió mucho los ojos y le dedicó una mirada lastimera.

—Así que es verdad. Es tu favorito —dijo acusadoramente.

Pepper resopló divertida.

—Como si Bruce no fuera el tuyo.

—Eso es diferente. ¡Lo nuestro es un épico bromance asentado en nuestra mutua devoción por la ciencia! —declaró Tony apasionadamente, mientras recapturaba la mano libre de Pepper. —Además, yo siempre había sido tu favorito hasta el momento. ¡Steve no es más que un usurpador!

Pepper meneó la cabeza con ese sentimiento mitad afecto, mitad exasperación que Tony parecía infundir en la gente que le rodeaba con cada vez más frecuencia. —Está muy solo, Tony. Piensa que en esta época no conoce a nadie. —Pepper le ofreció una sonrisa cargada de una triste dulzura y Tony casi se derritió en el acto. —Además, es un buen hombre y no se merecía el mangoneo al que le has sometido esta semana. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

—Maldita sea, tienes razón.

—Por supuesto que tengo razón, —dijo Pepper en un tono exageradamente solemne y fue Tony, esta vez, el que dejó escapar la carcajada. —Además, Steve puede ser mi favoritísimo, pero es a ti a quien quiero.

¿Cómo podía un hombre resistirse a eso? Tony la atrajo hacia sí y la besó con suavidad en los labios —Juega usted sucio, señorita Potts. —Murmuró con voz ronca.

—Lo sé. —respondió ella con tono quedo.

Permanecieron allí de pie, cogidos de las manos y mirándose con profundo afecto durante unos momentos que Tony deseó que pudieran ser eternos. Eso era lo que Tony había echado de menos, más que cualquier otra cosa. Esa fácil intimidad y complicidad que se avivaba como una pequeña llama cuando podía compartir unos instantes a solas con Pepper.

A regañadientes, Tony se separó un poco de ella y rompió la magia del momento.

—Está bien, está bien. Mañana haré que el insigne doctor Banner se ponga su mejor traje y le arrastraré a la inauguración conmigo.

Pepper le lanzó una rápida mirada de alarma.

—¿Crees que es prudente?. Con toda esa gente Bruce...

La sonrisa de Tony se ensanchó de oreja a oreja.

—Por favor. ¡Es un plan perfecto! Y ya sabes que adoro que mis planes salgan bien.

Pepper puso los ojos en blanco y con, una sonrisa pícara, tiró suavemente de Tony, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación. El respondió al gesto alzando las cejas en falsa sorpresa y Pepper volvió a resoplar.

—Por supuesto, Señor Stark.

—¡Y espero que no se le olvide, señorita Potts!

La risa de ambos sonó alta y clara mientras la puerta del dormitorio se cerraba suavemente a sus espaldas y la sala de estar quedaba sumida en la oscuridad.


End file.
